Sous la Pluie :
by Ambre95
Summary: One-Shot. Post-Poudlard. Une discussion sous la pluie éveille des mémoires bien enfouies, des événements oubliés, il y a de cela 30 ans. Qu'est-il advenu de la plus cruelle mangemorte, la fameuse Bellatrix Black Lestrange?


**Sous la pluie :**

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

**Résumé : **One-Shot. Post-Poudlard.

Une pauvre, vieille mendiante. Un homme aux yeux verts. Des souvenirs. Alzheimer. Une vie dont il ne reste plus que des flashs : Crimes, Azkaban et Souffrances.

* * *

C'était une nuit sombre, pluvieuse et triste. Le ciel orageux, rempli de nuages noirs, donnait au paysage une atmosphère lourde, dont l'angoisse était palpable. Les flaques d'eau boueuse, le vent violent, et l'aspect sordide de la rue miteuse contribuait à créer l'ambiance parfaite pour un film d'horreur, ou de tragédie, au choix.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, le dos contre le mur, dans le sol boueux d'une couleur marron écoeurante, et trempée de pluie, était assise une vieille femme habillée en haillons : une mendiante.

Elle portait un châle qui laissait dépasser ses quelques mêches de cheveux blancs. Le tissu en question avait dû être rouge à une époque, _avait dû _car il n'en restait plus maintenant qu'une curieuse teinte rose défraichie.

La vieille femme, émitouflée dans son manteau humide et usé, restait immobile. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres. D'ailleurs, elle ne sentait plus rien. Ni le froid glacial, ni la famine qui menaçait de lui crever l'estomac et encore moins la pluie sur son corps maigre et affaibli.

Elle ne sentait pas non plus le regard insistant posé sur elle. Elle n'entendait pas les pas lourds d'un homme se rapprocher.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'une main ferme agrippa son épaule qu'elle daigna lever les yeux. Des yeux noirs, hantés et fous. Mais en même temps, un regard vide.

Vide, car quand on vivait trop de chagrins, de peines, de souffrances et de châtiments qui étaient peut-être mérités, on ne sentait plus rien.

Car quand la maladie et la misère avaient eû raison de nous et qu'on ne se rappelait plus de rien, le monde nous devenait étranger.

Alors quand les yeux noirs de la vieille femme croisèrent ceux verts de l'homme, elle ne ressentit rien. Si ce n'est peut-être de l'espoir. L'espoir que sa main tendue depuis tout à l'heure allait se refermer sur quelques pièces d'argent.

De son regard, la mendiante inspecta l'individu. Il portait un costume noir distingué avec des chaussures de même couleur et avait un grand parapluie déployé pour le protéger de la pluie.

Son visage était jeune. L'homme ne devait pas dépasser les vingtaines. Mais après une plus longue inspection, il pouvait tout aussi bien être dans ses quarentaines, même s'il serait dans ce cas relativement inaffecté par les années.

Ses traits, sans être d'une grande beauté, avaient un aspect très charmant, le genre de visage qui s'embellissait avec l'âge.

En somme, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait croiser dans une rue pourrie et miteuse comme celle-ci.

L'homme resta un instant debout, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la femme. Puis se décidant, il s'asseya à côté d'elle, faisant attention à ce que son parapluie les recouvre tous les deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques moments, puis poussant un long soupir, il prit la parole:

- Je m'appelle Harry, dit il en s'adressant à la vieille femme près de lui, Harry Potter.

Son interlocutrice se contenta de le regarder, les yeux dans le vague. Il continua néanmoins :

- Bellatrix Black?

Ces simples mots pénétrèrent le cerveau de la concernée, creusant dans des décennies de mémoires oubliées, remuant quelque chose au plus profond d'elle même.

Hary repritla parole :

- Vous avez sûrement oublié.

Elle voulait protester, elle voulait le contredire, crier : _Non, je me souviens! Je crois que je me souviens! Je pense que c'était mon nom!_

Mais une peur incompréhensible et étouffante l'en empêcha et elle continua à le regarder impassiblement, avec les mêmes yeux vides.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, la contemplant de son regard vert brillant et déclara :

- Vous me compliquez bien les choses Bellatrix.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction apparente, Harry continua :

- Quand je suis venu ici, je m'attendais à faire quelque chose... Quoi? Je ne sais pas, peut-être Azkaban...

La terreur qui s'empara de Bellatrix à l'entente de ce mot était telle qu'elle menaça de lui broyer le coeur. Elle **ne savait pas ce qu'était **_Azkaban _mais ce terme lui inspirait une peur sans nom. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait connu ce mot, _ce lieu_, et qu'elle n'avait guère envie d'y avoir affaire à nouveau.

Ne s'étant point rendu compte du tumulte intérieur de son interlocutrice, Harry s'était relancé dans son discours :

- Je ne vous cache pas Bellatrix, que je vous **avais haï **dans le passé, mais...

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment continuer, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, le tout sous l'oeil curieux de la vieille femme près de lui. Il finit par se décider à reprendre la parole :

_ Vous avez commis d'horribles crimes, vous savez? Des meurtres, des tortures, des atrocités... Vous ne vous rappelez pas?

Bellatrix le regardait, le visage impassible. Mais intérieurement, elle écoutait les paroles de l'homme attentivement.

_Des meurtres, des tortures, des atrocités... Non! Non, je ne me rappelle pas! Je ... Par pitié, qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal!_

Mais le discours d'Harry avait évoqué des mémoires enfouies au plus profond d'elle même, des _mots : Sang de Bourbe, Sang-pur, Sang mêlé, Maître!_

Le jeune homme, ignorant de l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles, reprit :

- Vous avez tué, Bellatrix. Vous avez tué beaucoup de monde. Vous avez tué mon parrain... Vous m'avez rendu la vie misérable et j'**aimerai **vous détester pour cela, mais... Quand... Je...

Harry se tut. Il observa la vieille femme,. La vieille femme faible, pathétique, sans défence et misérable. Il **ne** **pouvait pas **la haïr. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à voir Bellatrix Black Lestrange, la meutrière cruelle et sans pitié qu'il avait connu il y a 30 ans de cela, dans cette pauvre dame à qui il était entrain de parler.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite voix, faible, aigue et tremblante :

- Quand tout... tout ceci s'est-il passé?

Il fut très surpris pendant un instant : c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis le début de leur conversation. Sa voix n'était plus moqueuse et provocante. Sa voix n'était plus celle de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, la mangemorte redoutée.

Il se ressaisit très vite, et répondit :

- C'était il y a plus de 30 ans de cela. Il y avait... Il y avait une guerre à l'époque. Votre camp a perdu, le nôtre a gagné à un prix bien élevé. Votre leader, votre **_Maître, _**s'est écroulé, devant vos yeux. Vous n'avez pas pu supporté. Vous ne vouliez pas admettre votre défaite. Vous vous êtes échappée, vous avez fui! Et nous vous avons cherché. JE vous ai cherché, pendant trois décennies! Et j'allais abandonné, jusqu'à ce que j'ai découvert une piste. Que j'ai trouvé que la fameuse Bellatrix Black Lestrange, sang-pur jusqu'au bout, était réduite à une vulguère mendiante moldue! Et atteinte d'Alzheimer qui plus est!

La dénommée Bellatrix le regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés même si elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait d'être dit. Le visage d'Harry était plein de rancune et de haine, son ton était amer et ses yeux avaient en eux une infinie tristesse. Sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas le parapluie et qui était ornée d'une bague de mariage qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque là, s'était resserrée sur quelque chose. Un long bout de bois poli.

_Une baguette! Une baguette magique! _Cria quelque chose au fin fond de son esprit. Mais ces pensées la quittèrent presque aussitôt. Seule la peur subsistait. _Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal!_

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Harry. Il s'était levé et son visage était redevenu impassible. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur tristesse mais avaient aussi maintenant de la pitié. De la pitié pour elle!

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce regard vert, plein de compassion, la mit hors d'elle-même. Elle se leva également et ignora les pénibles courbatures de son dos. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et commença à marcher rapidement, la pluie trempant ses vêtements maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous le parapluie.

Arrivée au bout de la rue, elle s'arrêta un instant mais ne se retourna pas. Elle était confuse. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait là?

L'Alzheimer avait déjà commencé à effacer les derniers moments de sa mémoire. Elle ne se rappellera jamais de cette conversation.

Se secouant, Bellatrix Black Lestrange tourna au coin de la rue.

Le tout sous l'oeil triste d'Harry James Potter.

C'était curieux comment le Destin jouait avec nous tous.

_Peut-être allais-je la revoir un jour_, pensa Harry.

Non, il n'allait jamais la revoir car Bellatrix Black Lestrange mourrait cette nuit, d'une crise cardiaque, terrassée par le froid, la famine et les éléments.

Et l'Alzheimer qui avait déjà détruit sa vie.

Ignorant tout cela, Harry James Potter tourna les talons.

Il n'oubliera jamais cette rencontre. Une rencontre "Sous la pluie".

* * *

**A/N :**

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!

**OUI! Je SAIS **que je n'ai pas respecté certains éléments du tome 7 d'Harry Potter mais c'était nécessaire.

Reviewez et dites moi ce que vous pensez de "Sous La Pluie"!


End file.
